SILENCE SPEAKS?
by parise22
Summary: HII. NEW RAJVI OS... SPECIALLY WRITTEN FOR MY FRIEND khanam AND MY SIS RED ROSSES22 ... KYA PYAR SHARTON PAR KIYA JATA HAIN?... WANT TO KNOW?...PEEP IN .. READ AND REVIEW.


Hii...friends...m back new RAJVI fic...hope u will support dis story also..

This is specially written for my good friend ..**Khanam** ...

And my sis **Redroses22.**

...

...

Ok how I got this idea? ...

My lil sis asked me : **Dii .if I disturbe you this much then why didn't you run away from me?..why did you always say dat I love you?...i hate you dii...**

And I thought : **main tumhe kaise batau?..pyar sharton par yah kisiki achhayi – burayi dekh kar nahi kiya jata...jis se hum pyar karte hen use uski kamiyon ke sath accept karte hen...aur yeh bat har relation me applicable hen ... and u r dat much precious 4 me...Chatter box.**

...

And suddenly this plot popped in my mind...and I typed it...

So lets read it.

...

...

_**Silence speaks ...**_

Those officers were working in the bureau ...

**achha kyat u mere sath chalega?.mere ...meri chacheri bahan manisha ki shadi hain...5-6 din ghum kar aayenge...chalega?...**rajat asked him...

**Dapoli?...Sounds great...idea to achha hain..par ACP sir?..wo permission denge?..**his friend raised the doubt.

Rajat –**main puchata hun sir ko?...**

...

...

And after getting permission from acp ...

Two days later...

.now they were in his car...rajat was driving the car and dushyant was beside him...

Dushyant was curious – **rajat ..tu apne gaon kitni bar gaya hain?...**

Rajat – **jyada nahi..bachapan me jata tha par fir college aur badme CID join karne ke bad jyada nahi ja paya ...2 – 3 bar hi gaya hun...magar bahut khoobsurat place hain...**he smiled remembering those childhood days.

It was some more hours journey...

...

...

**Wow...yar..its superb**..dushyant was very much impressed by the natural beauty of the place...they were in that small village where the weding was supposed .

...

The wedding venue was a palace ...rajat s chachaji s family welcomed them.

.after getting freshan up...they went out to take a stroll of the village...

It was full with greenery..red soiled pathway and a enchanting sea side view mesmerized them...

...

...

while on the way back..dushyant received a call..

He looked at the caller id...and

Rajat – **han..han..divya ka call hain na ..aramse bat kar...main hun age..**..and he winked.

And rajat moved ahead...near the gate of the palace...he was waiting for dushyant...

Suddenly A cab came and stopped near him. he was curiously looking at the person getting down the cab...

And his eyes widened ...**wow...**he admired beauty of the passenger who was standing beside the cab...a girl in red chudidar ...open long hair...a sling bag on her shoulder was busy in paying the driver...

The cab went back leaving the beauty immersed in some thoughts...

Rajat – **hi...may I help you?...**she was seemed to be confused.

She looked at him...and removed a paper from her bag...extending it to him...

Rajat read the address a loud...

**Are..yeh to yahi ka address hain...Ap manisha ki shadi me aayi hain?...**he raised a question.

She smiled a little and nodded...

Rajat – **chaliye main le chalta hun...**

And without giving her any chance to think..he immediately gripped her bags handle and started rolling it down the way...surprisingly looking at this unexpected volunteer help she followed him...

**Mera nam rajat hain aap jiski shadi me aayi hain na wo manisha meri chacheri bahan hain ...apka nam kya hain?...**his query train was stopped by a eager sound...

**Purvi di...Ap aa gayi?..oh I missed you so much...**his younger cousin nisha came running and hugged the girl whom she addressed as Purvi...

**Purvi..**he mumbled **...nice name...**

**Kyon bhai kahan chala gaya tha tu?..main tuze bahar dhund raha tha aur tum yaha ?...han...**dushyant s call disturbed him from admiring her.

All of them turned to him...

**nisha- bhai aap laye na di ko?...**he simply nodded...

Turning to her nisha started introducing them each other.. .

**Bhai ...yeh hain purvi di ...meri didi..actually manisha di ki karibi friend...pune me hum neighbor the...aur di yeh hain mere rajat bhai...mere chacha ji ke bête..aur yeh unke friend..dushyant ji...**

sHe smiled ...he forwarded his **hand ..hi...**after hand shake nisha took her inside...

**bhai mere ...ab ghurna bas kar...wo chali gayi...**dushyant patted rajat shoulder who was still looking at her ...

**ab khana khane chale ya fir use dekha kar hi pet bhar gaya?..han**...dushyant raised his brows .

he smiled shyly...and they entered inside the palace.

...

Same day evening his eyes were still searching for her...and there she came...wearing a pink salwar kamiz...he again lost in her...

Before he approached to her ..nisha came and took her in the big hall...

**Purvi di..chaliye mehandi bhi to nikalne hain na**...nishe dragged her .

He sighs and returned to his friend.

...

In the hall..Purvi was surrounded by many small girls chirping merily around her ...she was smilingly designing mehandi on girls hands..one after other...she looked tired but smile on her face didn't fade up...

Rajat – **ye in ladkiyon ko ..sirf purvi hi mili kya mehandi nikalne ko?..han..dekh nahi sakti ..kI wo bechari kitni thak chuki hain..han..chali sari ki sari usike pas ..didi.. ..huh..**

He was continuously murmuring unaware of the presence of someone behind him...and dushyant couldn't suppress his laughter...

He turned behind ...immediately dushyant made serious face...

**Tu kya khikhi kar raha hain?...**rajat sounded irritated.

**Nahi kuch bhi to nahi...tu chalne de..main jar aha hun..**and he escaped from there...he again turned to take a look at her..but she was nowhere...

Rajat -**Are..yeh kahan chali gayi?..**

...

he found her in kitchen ...preparing tea ...

Rajat **\- hi..**

Purvi smiled ...

Rajat – **chai bana rahi ho?**

She again smiled and nodded...

He didn't know how to continue the conversation..as she was non replying properly .she poured the tea in cups and kept them in tray...

Extended one cup to him

...he accepted it...**thank you...**

And silently she left ...leaving him behind speechless .

**Purvi?..**he smiled while looking at her ...

...

...

**Two days passed like this ...**

She was always surrounded by different people ...sometimes helping chachi for preparing food ..some times his cousin for getting ready ...sometimes in decorations...oh this marriage ceremony?..there is endnless list of works to be done...

**Why?.why they don't leave her alone?..at least some times ..at least I will get a chance to share a word with her...**he kept on thinking .

With every passing moment .he was getting attracted towards her needlessly. And she?..unaware of this fact?..was she?...

...

Same night...he was laying on his bed.. starring the sky piece that was available from the window...the twinkling stars...

**yeh aasman kitna khoobsurat hain..kya humesha se hi yeh aise hi hota hain ya aaj hi**..he blushed a little on his thoughts.

He was still immersed in her thoughts...and slowly his lips opened ...

**Purvi...** every cell of his body thrilled after simply uttering her name...he couldn't stop smiling...

**Yeh kya ho raha hain muze?...**he said loudly.

**Shayad pyar?...**someone sounded beside him.

Needlessly his friend came for his rescue ...dushyant was standing beside his bed...

**Tu soya nahi ab tak?..**rajat asked while sitting up on the bed .

Dushyant sat on his bed – **mere bhai...tu itni jor jor se purvi ka nam pukarta rahega to iss kamre me kon kambakht so payega?...**

He grinned ...**dushyant?..**

**Us se kuch bat hui?..**dushyant kept hand on his hand...

Rajat was frustrated – **nahi na ... kabhi akeli to hoti nahi... fir kaise bat karu?..wo humesha ladkiyonse hi ghiri rahti hain...**and he inhaled a deep sigh.

...

Next day it was sangeet...

.rajat was much busy in preparation ..

He was checking sound system...giving instructions to the person...and his vision sensed some ones movement behind him...turning back ..he was surprised to see no one ...again started to talk...

She was hiding behind a pole ...keeping hand on her chest..slowly peeped out from there...and was shocked ...he was not there...

Sadly she turned to go but startled to see him...he was standing beside her with a sweet smile...keeping both hands on the pole towards her both sides...he asked..

**Kise dekh rahi ho?...**he came closer..

She didn't reply and lowered her gaze in nervousness...

**Muze?..**he again naughtily asked.

She looked at him with big eyes...and pushed him lightly...

Rajat stumbled a little ..

**Are..kahan bhag rahi ho?..jawab to deti jao...**he tried to hold her wrist but she was fast enough than him...ran away quickly...

He smiled and ruffled his hair.

...

**Evening...**

The environment was filled up with the cheering sounds...

One after one ...girls were performing ...all the people were cheering them...

And lights went off...slowly litting up one corner ...where she was standing wearing a purple ghagra choli...and ethnic ornaments...

Clapping sound brought him back in present...he mesmerized by her beauty...

And a melodious tune of a song entered in the air...All the girls were dancing in a circle...she joined them...

...

He was standing beside a pole...continuously starring her...

she was very much engrossed in dance ...suddenly looked at him...her feet forgot their steps...and with a smirk he winked...

widening her eyes she again continued with her dance..but her eyes were still stealing his glance...he chuckled...at her antics...

...

**He - Ankho ki gustakhiyan maf ho...**

**Ankho ki gustakhiyan maf ho...**

**Ektuk tumhe dekhati hain...**

**Jo bat kahan chahe juban tumse yeh wo kahti hen..**

He was standing behind a curtain...starring her...

...

**She - Ankhonki ki sharmo haya maf ho..**

**Tumhe dekhake zukti hen..**

**Uthi ankhe jo bat na kah saki...zuki ankhe wo kahati hen..**

She was engrossed in dance but suddenly looked at him..

And averted his gaze..

...

**He - Kajal ka ek til tumhare labon per laga du..**

**Chanda aur suraj ki nazronse tumko bacha lu..**

**Palko ki chilman me aao me tumko chupa lu..**

**Khayalonki yeh shokhiyan..maf ho..**

**hardam tumhe sochati hen..**

**Jab hosh me hota hen jahan ..madhosh yeh karti hen..**

...

**...**

**She - Ankhonki ki sharmo haya maf ho..**

**Yeh zindagi apkihi amanat rahegi..**

**Dilme sada apkihi muhabat rahegi..**

**In sansonko apkihi jarurt rahegi..**

**Iss dilki nadaniyan maf ho...**

**Yeh meri kahan sunti haen..**

**Yeh palpal jo hoti hen bekal sanam..**

**to sapne naye bunti hen..**

**...**

**He - Ankhonki...**

**She - Ankhonki..**

**He - Gustakhiyann...**

**She - Sharmo hayan...**

**Both - Maf ho...**

...

After the function got over...

...

She was heading towards her room was very much tired ...carelessly she walking...and suddenly someone pulled her in corner...her eyes filled with fear...tried hard to get freed but ..but her mouth was hold by a strong hand... her heart beat ran on its fastest pace...she started quivering badly...instantly closed her eyes...

And...a gentle voice brought her breath back.

**Purvi...ankhe kholo...plz**..she slowly opened them..saw him close near her...his hand on her cheek...and face very close to hers...

He gently rubbed his nose on hers one...

**Purvi muze tumse kuch kahna hain...**

She raised her head...question could be seen in her eyes...

**Purvi..I love you...**his soft gesture touched her heart...but..

Unknowingly tears welled up in her eyes...

Rajat became tensed – **purvi..kya maine kuch galat bol diya?.kya tum muze pasand nahi karti ho?...**

Wiping her eyes she firmly removed his hands ...and stepped ahead...he was shocked on her such cold behavior...

**Ruko**..( he pulled her ...and gripping her waist** ..)...muze laga tum bhi muze pasand karti ho?...is liye maine tumse apne dil ki bat bol di..plz ..muze galat mat samzo**...he cupped her face.

**kuch to bolo...kya tumhare dil me mere liye koi feeling nahi hain?..**she looked at him sudden**...**.

he was looking in her eyes with hopes... and her eyes were conveying something else...

She tried hard to control her feelings and freed herself from his grip...started stepping ahead...

First time..first time .in his life ...his heart called for someone ...and

Refusing him... she walked away trampling on his feelings...he was shattered ...socked in tears ...he kept on looking at that girl going away from him...

...

...

**They were having dinner...**

Rajat was frequently taking glimps of her...and she was trying hard not look at him..both of them were just fiddling with the food..

..when it became unbearable ...he got up...and went away from there...

Chachaji called him – **rajat beta ..khana to khakar jao...**

**Ho kya gaya hain isse?..**he murmured while looking at others...

He came in the garden...

standing in the darkness alone ...looking at nowhere...immersed in his thoughts...

he looked up at the skies...it seemed very dark...lonely and apathetic just like him...

he smiled nonchalantly on his thought.

...

...

Seconds turned into minutes ..minutes into hours ...

He had no idea for how long he remained like that and suddenly realized some ones presence behind him...turning back he saw her ...silently starring him...

Rajat – **purvi..tum?..kuch kam tha?...**he was sounding cold...her gaze was still fixed on her feet...digging the soil with toe...she didn't say anything...

Rajat – **purvi?...**

And she looked up..at him..stepping ahead she came near...he could see something different. a wanton feeling ...that he always wanted to see in those brown eyes..but why that sad tinge was overshadowing her feelings.

She extended something...he looked at her and then at the chit in her hand...slowly he took it..and he was shocked ...

It was written...

_** SORRY...**_

_**APKI HI..PURVI.**_

...

She turned to go...

...

**Ruko..**he said loudly...

**Sorry...bas sorry... bol diya to ho gaya?..par Kyon ?..kya maine koi galti kar di hain?..jo tum muze yeh saza de rahi ho?..aisa kya ho gaya jo tum muze jawab nahi dena chahti ho?.**

**.i think tum muze apne layak nahi samazti ho..hain na**?...

he held her shoulders..shaking her vigorously...

she raised her head...pain could be seen in her eyes..

...

**Yeh tumhari aankhe ?..main inme dekh sakta hun...tum bhi muzse pyar karti ho...fir kyon?..purvi...**he grasped her tightly.

...

Suddenly they heard some one calling her – **Purvi di...**it was nisha...

..removing his hands slowly... she moved away...

Rajat was in grief – **purvi?..kuch to bolo...plz.**

**...**

But she didn't turned ...leaving him helplessly standing there...

**Purvi di..ap kahan chali gayi thi?..dekhiye amar bhaiyya aa gaye hain...**nisha excitedly told her about a persons arrival...

She looked behind...he was still starring hr...both the girls entered in side...he slowly followed them..

**Oh..Purvi..I really missed you...**a very warm voice welcomed her**...and Rajat was shocked while seeing that fellow hugging her...**

**Kya tumne muze miss kiya?..**he was asking her...she lightly nodded stealing a glance at him.

Rajat felt pinched in his heart...he could see her silently starring him...

...

...

...

...

That night all his dreams. Came shattering down...his eyes cried silently ...his life again came to stand wiping his eyes he went to bed.

His Sky was clouded ...twinkling stars were hidded somewhere behind that shadow...

...

**Next morning...**

**Rajat...wo Purvi...**dushyant rushed in side the room hurriedly...and stopped while looking at him...

Rajat was packing his bag...without replying him he continued with his work...

...

**Rajat ** dushyant called again...

Rajat **– han...**

Dushyant asked – **yeh sab kya hain?...**

Rajat calmly replied – **bag pack kar raha hun...**

Dushyant – **wo muze bhi dikh raha hain..par kyon?..abhi to shadi ki rasme shuru hone me thoda waqt hain...aur tu kahan ja raha hain?..**

Rajat keeping his cloths in the bag- **han..shadi ho jane ke bad immediately nikalenge...**

Dushyant kept hand on his shoulder – **kya hua rajat?..wahan Purvi bhi...**

**...**

Cutting him instantly rajat burst out – **kya Purvi..purvi laga rakha hain..dushyant..uske bare me muze kyon bata rahe ho?...**

Dushyant sensed some thing wrong with his friend – **rajat ..tuze nahi bataunga to fir kise?..yar...tu purvi se pyar karta hain na..wo ja rahi hain...ABHI...**

**...**

Rajat turned other side and replied harshly - **to jane de...muze us se kya?...**

Dushyant turned him towards him **– tuze usse kya?... tuze us se kuch nahi na to chehara kyon chupa raha hain...teri ankhonme yeh ansoo ...yeh dard kyon...rajat?...**

And he couldn't control his tears...sitting helplessly on the bed he covered his face in palm...

Dushyant was shocked to see him like this...

**Rajat ..plz.. bata muze..kya hua hain?...kya tune use apne dil ki bat batayi?...**

He lightly nodded...**han..**

Dushyant** – to usne kya jawab diya?...rajat..**

**,...**

Rajat smiled sadly** – jawab ?...usne agar jawab diya ho to na?...bas wo roti rahi...maine use puchana chaha par bina kuch kahe wo chali gayi ...main pukarta raha par usne mud kar bhi nahi dekha...aur aaj bas yeh kagaz mere hath me thama kar chali gayi...**

He handed over the chit to dushyant...

...

dushyant looked at the chit...and his lips curled up in small smile...

Dushyant – **isme jo likha hain wo padha tune?...**

Rajat still gazing down –**han..bas SORRY likha hain...**

Dushyant pressing his hand on rajats hand – **aur ?**

...

Rajat – **aur kya?..**now he looked up at his friend...

Dushyant pointing to a word –**yeh...APKI HI...purvi...is se word se tu kuch bhi nahi samza?...**

**...**

RAJAT – **kya samzu main?..yar...kal rat use lene ek ladka aaya hain..uske overall behavior se aise lag raha tha ki wo dono ekdusre ke kafi najdik hain...shayad ...purvi ka uss ladke se koi rishta ho?.. ...**and he stopped...may be she is in relation ship with that other guy...oh god..that thought simply tormented his heart...

...

Dushyant read his expressions – **are itna sharp officer hain tu..aur yeh bhi nahi samaz raha hain..ki wo bhi tuzse pyar karti hain...**

**...**

Now Rajat started loosing his temper**...wo pyar karti hain na muzse ...hain na?...to bolti kyon nahi?..kyon nahi kahti hain ... that she loves me...bas wo ek bar bol de...yar...bas ek bar...uski sari taklif..sara dard..sari pareshani .dur kar dunga...par wo kuch bolo to...**he sounded defeated...a worrier who lost his war before fighting.

Dushyant felt speechless on his condition.

...

...

**Kya bolegi wo?..bhaiyya...**someone asked. ...

Both of then turned and were shocked to see...nisha standing at the door...tears were rolling down her cheeks...

Rajat – **nisha..tum?...**

Nishe looked at both them **– han main ... bataiye na bhaiyya?..kya bolegi wo?...aur kaise bolegi?...**she was stammering .

**Jab ki...**her incomplete words terrified him ...heading towards her...

Rajat said in demanding tone – **jab ki kya...nisha?...jab ki kya?...**

Nisha silently gazing him – **jab ki wo bol hi nahi sakti...**

He was completely shocked ...that naked truth shattered him...

**his love is not gifted with that simple tongue movement skill ...**

**...**

Nisha sobbing – **han bhaiyya..Purvi di bol nahi sakti...wo gungi hain...**

**...**

Rajat was still absorbed in his thoughts ...it seemed ..that her words didn't reach his ears...he was blankly looking at her...

now he understood...why every time**...she replied only in smile...in tears...in pain..**.her eyes always tried to tell him ...but he failed to read them...**HE FAILED to understand her.**his eyes filled with tears.

**...**

Nisha took his silence as **his denial for her Dii**... she smiled weakly...

...

**Purvi di ko pata tha bhaiyya...uski sachhayi jan ne ke bad ap...yunhi react karenge...shayad uski physical inability jankar ab aap ka uske liye pyar bhi khatam ho gaya hoga...hain na**...?.( her words bitterly pricked his heart )**...isi liye kisiko bina kuch kahe ...apse bina mile wo yahan se ja rahi hain**..**abhi ...isi waqt...**

she stopped for a while...looked at him with hopes...but felt disappointed...seeing him expressionless...

she turned to go..stepped ahead...and stopped..

**Purvi di..apse bahut pyar karti hain..bhaiyya...par ...Ap...**

**...**

**Wo abhi kahan milegi?..nisha..**he cut her quietly...nisha and dushyant looked at him in sudden...he looked firm...

**Nisha?..**he came again...

**Han..bahiyya...wo Dii...abhi bhi unke kamre me hi hain...**she sounded little hopeful...

He without replying ..walked towards the door...

**Bhaiyya...**she stopped him...**aap use rokenge na?...**

He patted her head and walked off.

...

...

She was silently standing near the window...unaware of the tears rolling down her cheeks...and ...

**Purvi.**...her heart beat stopped on hearing that familiar call...

Immediately wiping her eyes ..she looked back at him...he approached near her...

Rajat asked –** tum itni jaldi ja rahi ho...kyon?..**.

she lowered her gaze.

Rajat **– naraz ho muzse?...**

Purvi didn't reply but her teary eyes conveyed every thing to him...

Rajat** \- .purvi...kise saza de rahi ho?..muze ya apne apko?...**

her eyes started welling up again ...

he gently lifted her chin**...idhar dekho...Purvi...I am sorry...**

she was confused...**main tumhari majboori kyon nahi samaz paya?...aur tum ?"...tumne kaise soch liya ki main...main**( he was searching for words)...

...

She smiled and pointing to herself first ...then to her mouth...she moved her thumb as no...

he looked at that innocent face...

...

Rajat with moist eyes- **han..pata hain muze..tum bol nahi sakti ho...**

And she smiled sadly...

**Muze waise bhi jyada bolne wale log pasand nahi hain**...he said.

She nodded and looked down.

**Par iska matlab yeh to nahi ki tumhari sachhayi jan ne ke bad main tumhara picha chod dunga...maine tumse pyar kiya hain.. purvi...**

**itne dinose tumhe dekh raha hun... kabhi ehsas bhi nahi hua ki tumhari awaz nahi suni ...aur such pucho to uski jarurat bhi nahi padi ...I really love you...tum jaise ho waise hi muze pasand ho...par kya tumhe main?...**

Purvi immediately moved back..nodding no..her eyes were filled with unknown fear

...

Rajat extending his hand- **purvi...I love you...will you be mine?...plz...**

Purvi didn't replied...constantly looking at him...**she nodded no**...

Rajat s voice was in pain – **nahi?..par kyon?...**

Purvi looked around in the room..she was searching for something and ...finally took a piece of paper and wrote something on it...

Rajat read it **"..han...main aapse pyar karti hun par ...par muze apki humdardi nahi chahiye...**

Rajat exclaimed – **what?..tumhe yeh humdardi lagti hain?..(**he cupped her face gently and looked it her eyes**)...kya tum sachme nahi janti ki main tumse pyar karta hun?..muze koi fark nahi padta hain ki tum kaisi ho ...**

**.**and pecking a soft kiss on her cheeks he smiled.

**Maine tumse kabhi bhi dur nahi jaunga..i promise... **

**...kya iss reserve person se shadi karogi?...**he chuckled .

**waise souda ghate ka nahi hoga...soch lo...tum bologi nahi aur main bhi kam hi baten karta hun to zagda hone ka sawal hi nahi paida hoga..hain na?...**and he winked.

And first time her eyes twinkled through tears...with a pure smile she hugged him...

His heart could hear her hearts assent...**make me yours...fore ever.**

Purvi blinked her eyes ... * **** *** ...and snuggled with him...

Rajat **– I LOVE YOU TOOO.**

**...**

**...**

**THE END.**

**...**

**Sorry.. no bashing plz...**

I know shayad purvi ko jis taraha present kiya hain kisiko pasand na aaya ho...but it was just an idea...so I pened it down...

...

Agar story pasand aayi ho to plz reviews jarur kijiyega...

Waiting for your rws...

Apki parise 22.


End file.
